


For all the things that you do

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A little oneshot about Omelia after the season 13 finale. The title and inspiration came from the song Yellow from Coldplay, and I felt the lyrics were really Omelia feels. So I highly recommend you listen to it while reading ! But of course, that's up to you !
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 2





	For all the things that you do

Amelia hadn’t really moved back in, but she had been staying at her and Owen’s house for a while now.

She figured she needed to be closer in order to really help him, so she decided their problems could come back to haunt them later. For now, it was about him. And Megan.

Owen appreciated Amelia’s presence. He feared he would never know the feel of her arms around him again. Having her here was a great comfort.

Despite all her fleeing, she still came back to him everytime and showed love. And he felt so grateful for that, somehow.

Maybe after all this, they could patch things up.

One day though, he felt it was time to speak up. So he sat them down on a cosy couch meal in front of the TV.

When the movie cut to black screen, Owen turned to Amelia. She felt his gaze like she never had in a long time. Her heart raised to her chest and she felt her mouth dry up.

\- Amelia …

She looked at him, hoping she would be ready for whatever he had to say. But he hadn’t the same issue in mind.

\- I… never thanked you for being there for me.

At those words, Amelia relaxed a little. But deep down, a slight feeling of guilt was waiting to grow. She knew she hadn’t been the best lately.

\- Oh, sure. No problem…

Owen declined her answer. He had to make her understand how much this meant.

\- No, I mean, really ! You’re always doing all these things, and maybe it’s not much to you. But maybe it’s also the little things that mean so much and yet…

Amelia listened religiously, unable to speak up. She was so overwhelmed right now. As always, she never considered she deserved such praise about her actions. She was a mess most of the time, and even though she came a long way to better herself and be confident enough, she sometimes felt she was still in other people’s shadows.

Even with her brother gone, she couldn’t help but think she still wasn’t enough.

\- And it means the world to me, he pursued. You’re so full of love and you could be an amazing mother.

Amelia tried to protest, but he raised a finger to silence her gently.

\- And I know, there’s stuff. I just… I’m here okay ? Whenever you wanna talk about it. I’m here for you… As you are here for me.

Owen sighed and his eyes filled up with love. He looked at Amelia and smiled.

\- I love you Amelia. For all the things you do.

Coming closer to hug him tightly, Amelia finally felt the urge to answer him.

\- And I, for all the things that YOU do, she said softly.

And they stayed engulfed for a while in the couch, leaning against each other.


End file.
